Do You Want to Sing 2gether?
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Even more songs for our friends in Enchancia! I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. A Friendly New Beginning

**Hello, everybody! I'm baaack! And let's kick off the musical celebration with a song for Sofia and Clover, or Hildegard and Clio, or James and Zandar, or…any other pair you can think of! James Taylor's music is not mine.**

When you're down and troubled and you need a helping hand  
and nothing, whoa, nothing is going right.  
Close your eyes and think of me and soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest nights.

You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall,  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there, yeah, yeah,  
You've got a friend.

If the sky above you should turn dark and full of clouds  
And that old north wind should begin to blow,  
Keep your head together and call my name out loud.  
Soon I will be knocking upon your door.  
You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call and I'll be there.

Hey, ain't it good to know that you've got a friend?  
People can be so cold.  
They'll hurt you and desert you.  
Well, they'll take your soul if you let them,  
Oh yeah, but don't you let them.

You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am  
I'll come running to see you again.  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall, all you have to do is call,  
Lord, I'll be there, yeah, yeah,  
you've got a friend. You've got a friend.  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
Ain't it good to know you've got a friend.  
Oh, yeah, yeah, you've got a friend.


	2. Two Duets for James and Vivian

**This is a kind of follow-up to "The Secret Love Song", where James is singing in public again. Thanks to Niagara14301 for letting me use Doll on a Music Box, which is the same song from chapter 15 of Tales from the Castle, and suggesting the Thompson Squared song James and Vivian sing later on! Chitty Chitty Bang Bang is not mine.**

"What do you think James will do this year for the talent show?" Sofia asked.

Amber grinned. "I don't know, but I wonder how James plans to outdo himself this year!"

"Indeed," Roland smiled. "His 'Secret Singer' act was extraordinary, but one wonders what he's going to do now, especially since he's singing in public again without a disguise."

Their conversation was cut short when they saw Vivian standing on top of what Amber thought looked like one of her music box bases back home, only much bigger. Amber smiled when she saw that Vivian looked just like the ballerina on her favorite music box, the one her mother had given her before she died, except she was also wearing a pink mask in addition to the pink tutu.

What do you see  
You people gazing at me  
You see a doll on a music box  
That's wound by a key

Amber smiled as Vivian sang the same song as the music box, and even sang along with her.

How can you tell  
I'm under a spell  
I'm waiting for love's first kiss  
You cannot see  
How much I long to be free  
Turning around on this music box  
That's wound by a key  
Yearning  
Yearning  
While  
I'm turning around and around

Suddenly, James appeared on stage, in his 'Secret Singer' outfit and mask, and sang a duet with her. **(Author's Note: James' parts are in parentheses, and I filled in a few missing words from the song)**

What do you see  
(Truly Scrumptious)  
You people gazing at me  
(you're truly truly scrumptious)  
You see a doll on a music box, that's wound by a key  
(scrumptious as a cherry peach parfait)  
How can you tell I'm  
(when you're near me)  
Under a spell I'm  
(It's so delicious)  
Waiting for love's first kiss  
(honest truly, you're the answer to my wishes)  
You cannot see  
(Truly Scrumptious)  
How much I long to be free  
(though I may seem presumptuous)  
Turning around on this music box that's wound by a key  
(never, never, never go away)  
Yearning  
(my heart beats so unruly)  
Yearning  
(because I love you truly)  
While I'm turning around and around)  
(honest, Truly I do)

The song was greeted with thunderous applause. James saw Amber in the crowd and smiled at her. He knew she'd been singing with them; he actually liked this song as much as she did, although he'd never admit that. He had even borrowed Amber's music box to copy the design for the one Vivian used in the show.

The next night, James and Vivian took the stage again.

James started, A car's got gasoline to run, down the road  
A crop's got rain, dirt and sun, to make 'em grow  
A song's got rhyme, a clock's got time  
You got me and baby

He and Vivian sang the chorus as they took their masks off.  
I got you  
Yeah you're it, the missing piece that makes me fit  
I got you, the breath I breathe, and there ain't nothing else I need  
Baby I got you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Vivian took the next verse, I don't need a big ole house, full of stuff  
What my arms are wrapped around, that's enough  
Your morning smile, your kiss goodnight

James sang with her, And everything's alright

Then they sang together, I got you  
Yeah you're it, the missing piece that makes me fit  
I got you, the breath I breathe, and there ain't nothing else I need  
Baby I got you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

James When the right goes wrong

They sang together, When I'm scared to death and got nothing left to lean on, 'cause  
I got you

Vivian sang to him, Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah I do

James sang back, Baby I got you

They sang together, Yeah, yeah, yeah

James sang, Yeah, you got me to

They sang together again, I got you  
Yeah you're it, the missing piece that makes me fit  
I got you, the breath I breathe, and there ain't nothing else I need  
Baby I got you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Vivian sang, Yeah baby

James joined in, I got you

They finished the song together, Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Baby I got you  
Baby I got you

James and Vivian hugged each other over the applause, and they sat in the audience to enjoy the rest of the show.

**(PS: This act got them not _quite_ "Best of Show", but they did place first in the duets!)**


	3. Enchancia's Spring Pageant

**Sofia2015 suggested this deleted Frozen song, so enjoy your request. And someone once told me that deleted Frozen songs are the best! I agree that outtakes are fun and they help tell parts of the story. I also thought it would be fun for Sofia, James, and Amber to perform this with all their friends, both royal, and from the village.**

Pageant Kids:  
Winter's gone and spring is springing  
Shine's the sun with warm the whole  
Ding dong! Ding dong! Chapel bells are ringing  
We're done with being cold  
Flowers a bloom with odors pleasant  
All of Enchancia is glad  
Mother Earth we thank you for the present  
Spring's good and Winter's bad.

(Round) Winter's gone and spring is springing  
Shine's the sun with warm the whole  
Ding dong! Ding dong! Chapel bells are ringing  
We're done with being cold

Everyone: Brrrrrrr

Pageant Director (Luciano, of The Amulet and The Anthem fame): Good! And exeunt group. Narrators come down stage with confidence!

Ruby: Well celebrate spring  
We know once it's here  
The ancient troll prophecy won't come to pass this year  
Phew

Jade: What is this prophecy?  
What does it say?  
Well that is the subject of our little play!

Luciano: Where are my trolls? I need my trolls!

Gnarly and Trolls:  
(Spoken through laughter as James makes faces at them)  
Your future is bleak  
Your kingdom will splinter  
Your land shall be cursed in unending winter...

Luciano: STOP! Stop these shenanigans!  
This is not some silly comedy, Prince James; this is the Trolls' Prophecy.  
This could be our fate. Stop making faces at them. Take it from "Your Future is bleak".

Gnarly and Trolls: (More Serious)  
Your future is bleak  
Your kingdom will splinter  
Your land shall be cursed with unending winter

Luciano: Good. Going on.

Meg: With blasts of cold will come dark art

Peg: And a ruler  
With a frozen heart!

Sofia: Then all will perish in snow and Ice!

Sofia, Ruby, and Jade: Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice!

Desmond: (Whispered) What's a sword sacrifice?

Lucinda: (Whispered) Beats me

Luciano: Quiet!

Sofia: But frozen starvation is not today's fate!  
Plus we have an extra special cause to celebrate!  
The most gracious, gorgeous, smartest, kindest, absolutely perfect...

Luciano: That will do.

James: Don't blame Sofia, sir; Amber wanted her to say this!

Sofia: (Continued)  
Role model this land has ever seen!  
Princess Elsa! (Whispered) I really love her.  
Becomes our queen!

James: Look! There she is!

(Amber enters)

All Children: (Whispers)


	4. Jade and Lucinda's strange feeling

**Funstories643 suggested this song for Jade and Lucinda from the musical Wicked, so enjoy your request! I thought they could sing this during the events of The Little Witch before they become friends. They both attend Lily Oaks Elementary, the school mentioned in several stories here, and Lucinda has her pet rabbit Hexie, who was introduced in the Sofia story "A Magical Match."**

Jade (spoken): Dearest, darlingest mumsie and popsicle...  
Lucinda (spoken): My dear father...  
Both: There's been some confusion over rooming here at Lily Oaks.  
Lucinda: But of course I'll care for Hexie.  
Jade: But of course, I'll rise above it.

Both: For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes.  
There's been some confusion, for you see my roommate is...

Jade: Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe...

Lucinda: A kid.

Jade: What is this feeling, so sudden and new?  
Lucinda: I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.  
Jade: My pulse is rushing.  
Lucinda: My head is reeling  
Jade: My face is flushing.  
Both: What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes...  
Yes

Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!  
Jade (spoken): For your face,  
Lucinda (spoken): Your voice,  
Jade: Your clothing!

Both: Let's just say- I loathe it all!  
Every little trait however small,  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing!  
There's a strange exhilaration.  
In such total detestation.  
It's so pure, so strong! (so strong)  
Though I do admit, it came on fast,  
Still I do believe that it can last.  
And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long.

Ruby and Village Kids: Dear Jade, you are just too good!  
How do you stand her, I don't think I could.  
She's a terror, she's a tartar,  
We don't mean to show a bias  
But dear Jade, you're a martyr!

Jade: Well, these things are sent to try us...

Ruby and Village Kids: Poor little Jade, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified,  
We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!

Ruby and Village Kids: We share your loathing, unadulterated loathing,  
Lucinda/Jade: What is this feeling, so sudden and new?  
Ruby and Village Kids: For her face, her voice, her clothing,  
Lucinda/Jade: I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.  
My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling.

Ruby and Village Kids: Let's just say-we loathe it all!  
Lucinda/Jade: Oh, what is this feeling?!  
Ruby and Village Kids: Ev'ry little trait, however small,  
Lucinda/Jade: Does it have a name?  
Ruby and Village Kids: Makes our very flesh begin to crawl,  
Lucinda/Jade: Yes...  
Together: Ahhhhh... loathing!

Lucinda/Jade: There's a strange exhilaration, (loathing!)  
In such total detestation, (Loathing!)  
It's so pure, so strong! (So strong!)  
Though I do admit, it came on fast; still I do believe that it can last!  
And I will be loathing for forever, (Loathing...)  
Loathing, truly deeply (Loathing...)  
Loathing you, (Loathing you...)  
My whole life long!

Ruby and Village Kids: Loathing, unadulterated loathing!

Lucinda: Boo!

Jade: Ah!


	5. Sofia's Gonna Like It Here

**Funstories643 suggested this song from Annie for Sofia, so enjoy your request! I thought she could be singing this when she first sets foot in the castle during Once Upon a Princess. And how often is it that we get to hear Baileywick sing? And Jake, not of Jake and the Neverland Pirates fame, is an original character of mine.**

BAILEYWICK: Violet picks out all your clothes

VIOLET: Pink is her best, color...no, purple, I think!

SOFIA (spoken): You mean I get to wear _new_ things?

BAILEYWICK: Your bath is drawn by Marcy, dear.

MARCY: Soap...no, bubbles, I think!

SOFIA (spoken): Really, a bath? All for me?

BAILEYWICK: Suzette comes in to make your bed.

SOFIA (spoken): I get my own bed too?

SUZETTE: The silk...no, the satin sheets, I think!

SOFIA: I think I'm gonna like it here!

BAILEYWICK: The swimming pool is to the left

SOFIA (spoken): A pool? Inside?

BAILEYWICK: The tennis court is in the rear

SOFIA (spoken): Oh gee, I don't know how to play.

BAILEYWICK: Have an instructor here at noon  
(To Sofia) You'll be playing like a pro in no time. (To servants) And get that Andre Agassi fellow if he's available.

SOFIA: I think I'm gonna like it here.

BAILEYWICK: When you wake  
Ring for Jake  
Jake will bring your tray  
When you're through, Violet too  
Comes to take it away.

BAILEYWICK AND SERVANTS: No need to pick up any toys

SOFIA (spoken): The kids in the village will never believe this.

BAILEYWICK: No finger will you lift, my dear

ALL: We have but one request  
Please put us to the test

SOFIA: I know I'm gonna like it here  
Used to room in a tomb  
Where I'd sit and freeze  
Get me now, holy cow  
Could someone pinch me please.

MIRANDA: She didn't mean it!

BAILEYWICK (Singing): We've never had a village girl

ALL: We've never had a village girl

SOFIA: I'm very glad to volunteer

BAILEYWICK AND SERVANTS: We hope you understand  
Your wish is our command

SOFIA, BAILEYWICK AND SERVANTS: I know I'm gonna like it here  
We know you're gonna like it here

ALL: Welcome

**(PS: Yes, I could hear some of you singing the Family Guy version of this song!)**


	6. James' Inspiration Lady

**This is the song that James sang at the end of chapter 8 of The Secret Love Song where he unmasked himself. This was a dedication to his mother and to Vivian. But I also thought that Roland could sing it to Miranda, or in Melinda's memory. Gordon Lightfoot's music is not mine!**

She's my inspiration lady, inspiration everywhere  
She's my inspiration lady, she lights candles in the air  
In the warmth of a morning sun and at night when the day is done

She's my inspiration lady, my anticipation lady  
She's my situation every day, seems like every time I see her  
She's got something on her mind

When she tells the age old story, of a life she left behind  
In the warmth of the morning light  
She will turn and hold me tight

She's my inspiration lady  
Soft, sad situation lady  
She's my situation every day

Seems like I will always love her, inspiration every day  
And I like to think, hey maybe, I can drive her blues away  
In the warmth of the morning sun and at night when the day is done

She's my inspiration lady  
She's my kind reaction lady  
She's my situation every day

She's my inspiration lady  
My anticipation lady  
She's my inspiration all the way


	7. Clover and Crackle's Picnic Song

**Funstories643 wanted Clover and Crackle to sing this classic Frozen song, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe they could be singing during their cookout while Sofia and Vivian are working on their Dream Castle in "The Shy Princess".**

Crackle (roasting some vegetable shish kebabs): Okay, can I just say something crazy?

Clover: I love crazy!

Crackle: All my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you

Clover: I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's our friends talking or the chocolate fondue

Crackle: But with you  
Clover: But with you

Clover: I found my place  
Crackle: I see your face

Both: And it's nothing like I've ever known before  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door

Crackle: With you  
Clover: With you  
Crackle: With you  
Clover: With you

Both: Love is an open door

Clover: I mean it's crazy  
Crackle: What?

Clover: We finish each other's  
Crackle: Sandwiches

Clover (grabbing a sandwich): That's what I was gonna say!

Crackle: I've never met someone

Both: Who thinks so much like me  
Jinx!  
Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation

Clover: You  
Crackle: And I  
Clover: Were  
Crackle: Just

Both: Meant to be

Crackle: Say goodbye  
Clover: Say goodbye

Both: To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it any more  
Love is an open door  
Love is an open door  
Life can be so much more

Crackle: With you  
Clover: With you  
Crackle: With you  
Clover: With you

Both: Love is an open door

Clover: Can I say something crazy? Can you roast some more carrots?  
Crackle: Can I say something even crazier? Yes!


	8. A Darker Tune

**Funstories643 requested this song for Princess Ivy, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe Cedric could do this, since he wants to take over the kingdom too. Anastasia is not mine, and I thought it might be fun to have a song that's a little bit darker than my other songs.**

[PRINCESS IVY]  
In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning  
And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -  
It scared me out of my wits -  
A corpse falling to bits!  
Then I opened my eyes  
And the nightmare was...me!

I was once the most mystical girl in my homeland.  
When my sister betrayed me she made a mistake!  
My curse made everyone pay  
But two little girls got away!  
Sofia and Amber, beware,  
Princess Ivy's awake!

[CREATURES]  
In the dark of the night evil will find them  
In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
Aah...

[PRINCESS IVY]  
Revenge will be sweet

[PRINCESS IVY AND CREATURES]  
When the curse is complete!

[ALL]  
In the dark of the night

[PRINCESS IVY]  
They'll be gone!  
I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!  
Tie my sash and a dash of perfume for that smell!  
As the Pieces fall into place  
I'll see them crawl into place!  
Das vidanya, Amber, my dear!  
Farewell...  
You too, Sofia!**  
**  
[CREATURES]  
In the dark of the night terror will strike them!

[PRINCESS IVY]  
Terror's the least I can do!

[CREATURES]  
In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
Ooh!

[PRINCESS IVY]  
Soon they will feel that their nightmares are real.

[ALL]  
In the dark of the night

[PRINCESS IVY]  
They'll be through!

[CREATURES]  
In the dark of the night  
Evil will find them  
Find them!  
Ooh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
Doom them!

[PRINCESS IVY]  
My dears, here's a sign -

[PRINCESS IVY AND CREATURES]  
It's the end of the line!

[ALL]  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

[PRINCESS IVY]  
Come my minions,  
Rise for your mistress,  
Let your evil shine!  
Find them now,  
Yes, fly ever faster

[ALL]  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...

[PRINCESS IVY]  
They'll be mine!


	9. Amber lets go of her jealousy

**People have been asking me to do this classic Frozen song, so at long last, here it is! I suppose you could think of this as another song Amber sings after James leaves following their fight during Once Upon a Princess.**

Amber: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation  
And it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free

Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on...

My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back  
The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on!  
The cold never bothered me anyway


	10. A Frozen feeling for the kids

**Sofia2015 wanted the original version of "Do You Want to Build a Snowman", so enjoy your request! I also have a surprise for you after this song!**

**Setting: It's Sofia's first Wassalia in the castle, and she just wants to play with Amber in the snow. But Amber's still feeling a little jealous of her.**

Sofia: Amber? (knocks)  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on let's go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door,  
It's like you've gone away  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a Snowman

Amber: Go away, Sofia

Sofia: Okay, bye

Sofia: (knocks)  
Do you want to build a snowman  
Or ride our bikes around the halls?  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to  
The pictures on the walls  
(Hang in there, Joan! )  
It gets a little lonely,  
All these empty rooms,  
Just watching the hours tick by  
(Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)

Sofia: (knocks) Amber?  
Please I know you're in there,  
Dad is asking where you've been,  
Mom says "have courage";  
And I'm trying to,  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in  
We don't just have each other  
It's not just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you want to build a snowman? (sniff)

**And now, surprise! The long-awaited sequel to the first chapter of the original Do You Want to Sing Together!**

James: Of course I want to sing together  
There I've said it  
I've confessed  
But I need to stay locked up inside  
Although I hate to hide  
I know it's for the best  
You know you're still my best friend  
I just wish that I  
Could be out there by your side  
Of course I want to sing together  
Oh, how I'd love to sing together.  
You still there, Amber? ….. Okay bye.

Of course I want to sing together  
And run with you and dance and play  
It's really quiet here inside my room  
my life's all doom and gloom  
But I have gotta stay.  
(Hang in there James)  
I know you're feeling lonely  
I know I am too  
But this guilt trip will not subside  
(smacks his forehead) You-lost-your-voice, you-lost-your-voice

Amber?  
Yes, I know you're out there.  
It must've been tough on your own.  
But now my feelings have grown much too strong  
I've feared this all along  
Must be alone.  
But you deserve much better  
Then what I can be  
There's nothing that I can do.  
Of course I want to sing together.


	11. A Duet for Clover and Sofia

**Funstories643 wanted Sofia and Clover to sing this duet from Bolt, so enjoy your request! I thought they could sing this during the events of Finding Clover or Clover Time, since this song talks about their friendship.**

SOFIA: Nobody listens to me  
Don't hear a single thing I've said  
Say anything to soothe me  
Anything to get you from my head  
Don't know how I really feel  
The faith it takes to make like I don't care  
Don't know how much it hurts  
To turn around like you were never there  
Like somehow you could be replaced  
And I could walk away from the promises we made  
And swore we'd never break

SOFIA AND CLOVER: I thought I lost you (when you ran away to try to find me)  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
But I kept the moments that we were in  
'cause I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you, but I thought I lost you

CLOVER: I felt so empty out there  
And there were days I had my doubts  
But I knew I'd find you somewhere  
Because I knew I couldn't live without  
You in my life for one more day  
And I swore I'd never break those (promises we made)

SOFIA AND CLOVER: I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
But I kept the moments that we were in  
'cause I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you, but I thought I lost you

CLOVER: I told myself I wouldn't sleep 'till I searched the world from sea to sea

SOFIA : I made a wish upon a star, I turned around and there you were

SOFIA AND CLOVER: Now here we are, are

SOFIA: Here we are  
I thought I lost you

CLOVER: I thought I lost you, too

SOFIA: I thought I lost you

CLOVER: I thought I lost you

SOFIA: Yeah

SOFIA AND CLOVER: I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went  
But I kept the moments that we were in  
And I knew in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you, but I thought I lost you

SOFIA: But I thought I lost you

CLOVER: I thought I lost you, too

SOFIA AND CLOVER: So glad I got you, got you

SOFIA: So glad I got you, yeah yeah  
I thought I lost you

CLOVER: I thought I lost you, too


	12. Cedric's Power Trip

**I thought it might be fun for Cedric to do this song, since he's always aiming to take over the kingdom. But what if he set his sights a little higher?**

Welcome to your life; there's no turning back  
Even while we sleep we will find  
You acting on your best behavior  
Turn your back on mother nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world

It's my own desire, it's my own remorse  
Help me to decide. Help me make the most  
Of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world

There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do, I'll be right behind you  
So glad we've almost made it  
So sad they had to fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world

I can't stand this indecision  
Married with a lack of vision  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
Say that you'll never, never, never, need it  
One headline, why believe it?  
Everybody wants to rule the world

All for freedom and for pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world


	13. There's Only One Sofia

**Someone wanted me to do this song from The Little Mermaid: Songs From the Sea, so enjoy your request! I thought that like Ariel, Sofia could be doing her own things while the other princesses are getting ready for a school dance, and she wants someone to have an adventure with.**

Amber: Has anyone seen Sofia? She hasn't picked out the flower crown she's going to wear tonight.

Hildegard: We princesses must look our best at the Royal Prep Floral Ball.

Princesses: What can't she be like the rest of us?  
We play games like other girls  
We love to dress up in bling and pearls  
But she's up in her own little world  
There's only one Sofia (Sofia)

She's got the prettiest voice in school  
But she's never here when she ought to be (Where is she?)  
She's the missing note in our harmony

Sofia: Harmony  
Oops! Sorry!

Princesses: You're late again, Sofia  
(La la la) She's a dreamer, there's a faraway look in her eyes  
(La la la) Have you seen her swimming far too high  
Where the ocean meets the sky

Sofia: C'mon, Cleo, come swimming with me. The water's so blue today!

Cleo: Sofia, we've got to get ready for the ball.

Sofia: Vivian, I found a treasure chest the other day. Do you want to come and see?

Vivian: Maybe later! Now hold still while I fasten your necklace.

Amber: She brings stuff home from everywhere (everywhere)  
Her room's a mess, she doesn't care (doesn't care)  
There's hardly room for her in there  
Clean it up, Sofia

Princesses: (La la la) She's a dreamer, there's a faraway look in her eyes  
(La la la) Have you seen her swimming far too high  
Where the ocean meets the sky

Sofia: Come on Hildegard, let's go outside and watch the sun set.

Hildegard (clearly afraid of getting dirty): Sofia, I'm not properly dressed for that!

Princesses: So if you're walking on the grounds one day (grounds one day)  
And a certain little princess wants to play (play with me)  
We bet you'll know her right away (la-la-la)  
There's only one Sofia  
Sofia...  
There's only one Sofia  
Sofia...


	14. Vivian's song to James

**Someone wanted this song from Kingdom Hearts for Vivian to sing to James, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe she could sing this to him after he unmasked himself in The Secret Love Song, or maybe even after the duet they had before James signed up for the singing contest, or as thanks for all the times he's sung with her in the past.**

Vivian: You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before


	15. Zandar gives Hildegard wings

**Someone wanted Hildegard and Zandar to sing this during Two to Tangu, so enjoy your request! I thought that this could be like a deleted scene where they're outside while everyone else is at the concert, and Zandar, even though Hildegard's been impressed by the dancing, wants to impress her even more.**

Zandar: Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars  
Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours  
Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall

Let me be your wings  
Leave behind the world you know  
For another world of wondrous things  
We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Fly with me and I will be your wings

Anything that you desire  
Anything at all

Hildegard: Anything at all

Zandar: Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall

Hildegard: You will be my wings

Hildegard: Let me be your wings  
You will be my only love

Zandar: Get ready for another world of wondrous things

Both: We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings

Zandar: Heaven isn't too far

Hildegard: Heaven is where you are

Both: Stay with me and  
Let me be your (You will be my) wings


	16. A Princely Flying Derby Practice Song

**Someone wanted this song from Mulan, so enjoy your request! I thought that some of the princes could sing this during Just One of the Princes while they're practicing for the tryout race. And Jun's art project partner Rupert (from The Shy Princess) makes a cameo in this song.**

Boys: For a long time we've been flying off to battle  
(A/N: This could also mean flying derby practice) 

Hugo: In a thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle 

Boys: Like the pounding beat,  
Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore,

James: Hey! Think of instead, a girl worth fighting for!

Sofia: Huh?

James: That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for!  
I want her paler than the moon,  
With eyes that shine like stars

Hugo: My girl will marvel at my strength,  
Adore my battle scars

Desmond: I couldn't care less what she'll wear,  
Or what she looks like,  
It all depends on what she cooks like:  
Beef,  
Pork,  
Chicken,  
Mmmm

Hugo: 'Bet the local girls thought you are quite the charmer 

James: And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor

Boys: You can guess what we have missed the most,  
Since we've been off to war

Hugo: What do we want? 

Boys: A girl worth fighting for!

James: My girl will think I have no faults, 

Hugo: And I'm a major find

Sofia: Uh,  
How about a girl who's got a brain,  
Who always speaks her mind?

Boys: Nah!

Hugo: My manly ways and turn of phrase,  
Are sure to thrill her!

James: He thinks he's such a lady killer

Sir Gilliam: I've got a girl at home,  
Who's not like any other

Rupert: Yeah, the only girl who loves him  
Is his mother!

Boys: But when we come home in victory,  
They'll line up at the door

James: What do we want? 

Boys: A girl worth fighting for!  
Wish that I had... a girl worth fighting for!  
A girl worth fighting... for!


	17. One Song for Three Different Worlds

**Someone wanted Sofia and Lani to sing this song from Princess Protection Program, so enjoy your request! Someone also thought that Sofia could also sing it with Amber. And since the three of them come from different worlds (Sofia from the village, Lani from the hidden island of Hakalo, and Amber from the castle), this would be a good song for the three of them.**

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la

You come from here, I come from there  
You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere  
We're more alike than anybody could ever tell  
(Ever tell)

Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks  
Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak  
But we can get up and let loose and LOL  
(LOL)

It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(That you're not alone)  
And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I got your back, yeah yeah yeah!

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la

I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me  
When we write the same song in a different key  
It's got a rhythm you and me can get along  
(Get along)

It may seem clich for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone  
(Here I go again)  
And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I still got your back, yeah!

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
We're so good, more than momentary!

'Cause we're one  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)  
'Cause we're one  
(I think we're almost legendary)  
We're anything but ordinary!

You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream, oh  
You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!


	18. Miranda's Memories

**Someone wanted Miranda to sing this Kelly Clarkson tune, so enjoy your request! I thought that she could be singing this during the events of Sofia's song (See "Sofia's Gonna Like it Here") when they arrive at the castle, and she could be thinking about her ex-husband. The show never reveals if they were divorced or if he died, but some stories here say that they are divorced.**

Miranda: I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known  
Better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life  
Because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you


	19. Roland and Miranda's Wicked Duet

**Luiz4200 asked about a song about Miranda adjusting to royal life, so how about this song from Wicked? I thought maybe they could also sing this during their wedding or their first dance at the reception. This song might also work for Vivian and James, or any couple you can think of.**

Miranda: Hmmmmm...  
ohhhhh...  
Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight.  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine

Roland: Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell

Both: Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time

Roland: Say there's no future  
For us as a pair

Both: And though I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here  
Holding you  
As long as you're mine

Roland: What is it?

Miranda: It's just...for the first time...  
I feel...wicked.


	20. A Song for Miss Nettle

**Someone wanted Miss Nettle to sing this to Cedric, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe she could sing this during the Enchanted Feast while either disguised as Sasha the Sorceress, or while she's facing off against him and Sofia. I also thought maybe she could sing this during Make Way for Miss Nettle when she traps the fairies in the bubble or traps Desmond, James, and Sofia in the clock tower.**

I must admit,  
Your parlor tricks are amusing  
I bet you've got a bunny  
Under your hat!  
Now here's your chance  
To get the best of me,  
Hope your hand is hot!  
C'mon, clown,  
Let's see what you've got!  
You can try to slam me  
With your hardest stuff  
But your double whammy  
Isn't up to snuff  
I'll set the record straight  
You're simply out of date  
You're only second rate!  
You think your bird's a meanie,  
But your raven's tame  
You've got a lot to learn  
About the magic game  
So for your education,  
I'll reiterate  
You're only second rate!  
Men cower at the power  
In my pinky  
My thumb is number one  
On every list  
But if you're not convinced  
That I'm invincible,  
Put me to the test!  
I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!  
Go ahead and zap me  
With the big surprise  
Snap me in a trap,  
Cut me down to size  
I'll make a great escape  
It's just a piece of cake  
You're only second rate!  
You know, your hocus-pocus  
Isn't tough enough  
And your mumbo-jumbo  
Doesn't measure up  
Let me pontificate  
Upon your sorry state  
You're only second rate!  
Zaba-caba-dabra!  
Granny's gonna grab ya!  
Alakazam-da-mus  
And this thing's bigger than the both of us!  
So spare me your tremendous scare!  
You look horrendous in your underwear!  
And I can hardly wait  
To discombobulate  
I'll send ya back and packing  
In a shipping crate  
You'll make a better living  
With a spinning plate  
You're only second rate!


	21. Roland and Cedric sing together

**Sofia2015 requested this deleted Frozen song for Sofia and Cedric, but I had a different idea. In several stories here, and in a few episodes, Cedric and King Roland are always having some sort of disagreement, and after the last time Cedric goofed up a spell, he had enough. I also had a thought that maybe Roland knew Cedric was using the Forever Frost from The Leafsong Festival for a different spell, but Cedric was able to escape and Roland came after him. (And how often is it that Roland and Cedric sing together?)**

King Roland: I came all this way today to give us a fresh start  
But now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart

Cedric: I'm so glad you like it, 'cause this is the real me  
You have no idea how great it feels to be free

King Roland: We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right

Cedric: And forget who's wrong

Both: Okay!

Cedric: Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court (to himself: especially Sofia!)

Both: Cause life's too short

King Roland: To always feel shut out and unloved by the sorcerer I long to know

Both: Life's too short

Cedric: To never let you celebrate me, the true king of the ice and snow

King Roland: Wohohooo

Both: I never understood, but now I do  
Life's too short to miss out on someone like you

King Roland: So you'll come back, then.

Cedric: Back?

King Roland: To thaw the kingdom, it's frozen over; no one can get in or out?

Cedric: Oh.

King Roland: Sooo...

Cedric: I don't believe you!

King Roland: What?! I just assumed that you would have to...

Cedric: That I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends?!

King Roland: It does! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends

Cedric: So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage

King Roland: Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset let's get back on the same page

Cedric: Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place  
And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!  
Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!  
Bye-bye!

King Roland: Wait!

Cedric: Cause life's too short

King Roland: There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face!  
You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place  
Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who is  
Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!

Cedric: You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care  
You're a fool who married a stranger!

King Roland: That is so unfair

Both: I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking kingly/sorcerer's support!  
Hah! Life's too short!

King Roland: To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me

Cedric: La la lalala laaaa

Both: Life's too short!

Cedric: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things he wants to see

King Roland: You don't know

Cedric: You have no idea

Both: What I've been through  
Because of you  
Life's too short to waste another minute  
Life's too short to even have you in it  
Life's too short

King Roland: I've been so wrong about you

Cedric: You?! You've been so wrong about everything.

King Roland: Maybe you are the prophecy!

Cedric: I am not the prophecy!


	22. Miranda can't believe her heart

**Someone wanted Miranda to sing this deleted song from Hercules, so enjoy your request! I thought she could be singing this after she and Sofia brought King Roland his new shoes in the intro of Once Upon a Princess. I suppose that when she's by herself, she could compare her feelings for King Roland to her ex.**

Miranda: I've always thought that men were slime  
And every guy I've met has proved me right  
Until tonight...

Just when I thought I had it figured  
That life's a game you cannot win  
He comes in and changes all the rules  
What I've been taught I learned the hard way  
That life and love are never just  
And if you trust you're just one of the fools

And now I can't believe my heart is saying don't resist him  
That I've been on my guard too long  
I can't believe my heart surrendered when I kissed him  
And told me all I thought I knew as sad but true is wrong

If life is worth the disappointment  
I haven't seen one reason yet  
Until I met the boy who smiles for free  
Upon this earth there's no one like him  
He sees the girl I long to be  
Making even me believe in me

And now I can't believe my heart has overcome my senses  
To help me see that he's the prize  
I can't believe my heart says tear down all your fences  
That everything you want and more is right before your eyes  
I can't believe my heart could be so wise


	23. Cedric wants to make his father proud

**Someone wanted Cedric to sing this deleted Aladdin song, so enjoy your request! I thought he could sing it during his visit to Mystic Meadows with Sofia and her Buttercup troop and he's trying to get the family wand and his father's respect. I also thought that maybe James could sing this for Roland as a different ending of "King for a Day".**

Cedric: Proud of your boy  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Believe me, bad as I've been, Dad  
You're in for a pleasant surprise

I've wasted time  
I've wasted me  
So say I'm slow for my age  
A late bloomer, Okay, I agree

That I've been one rotten kid  
Some son, some pride and some joy  
But I'll get over these lousin' up  
Messin' up, screwin' up times

You'll see, Dad, now comes the better part  
Someone's gonna make good  
Cross his stupid heart  
Make good and finally make you  
Proud of your boy

Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer  
You won't get a fight here, no sir  
Say I'm a goldbrick, a goof-off, no good  
But that couldn't be all that I am

Water flows under the bridge  
Let it pass, let it go  
There's no good reason that you should believe me  
Not yet, I know, but

Someday and soon  
I'll make you proud of your boy  
Though I can't make myself taller  
Or smarter or handsome or wise

I'll do my best, what else can I do?  
Since I wasn't born perfect like Mom or you  
Dad, I will try to  
Try hard to make you  
Proud of your boy


	24. Desmond and Sofia's Duet

**Funstories643 asked about this song from Pocahontas for Sofia and Desmond, so enjoy your request! I thought that Sofia and Desmond could sing this after the events of Make Way For Miss Nettle, like they did for another song in my original story. **

Desmond: If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

Sofia: I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we made the whole world bright

I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing  
We were right

Both: If I never knew you (There's no moment I regret)  
If I never knew this love (Since the moment that we met)  
I would have no inkling of (If our time has gone too fast)  
How precious life can be (I've lived at last...)

Desmond: And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky

Sofia: Never knowing why

Both: Lost forever  
If I never knew you


	25. A Family Trip to the Village

**Someone wanted me to do NYC from Annie, so enjoy your request! Thanks to Niagara14301 with helping on the lyrics, and to AquaTurquoise for inspiring me with the story Good as Gold, which allowed James and Amber to observe life outside the castle. With this song, which takes place after the events of The Baker King, the entire royal family explores the village.**

Sofia: Dunwiddie  
What is it about you  
You're big  
You're loud  
You're tough

Baileywick: Shall I have a carriage prepared?

Miranda: No, I think they've been cooped up long enough

Sofia: Dunwiddie  
I go years without you  
Then I can't get enough  
Enough of carriage drivers answering back  
In language far from pure

Enough of frankfurters answering back  
Brother, you know you're

Miranda: In Dunwiddie  
Too busy, too crazy

Sofia: Too hot, too cold, too late  
I'm sold again on Dunwiddie

Miranda: Dunwiddie  
The shadows at sundown  
The roofs, that scrape, the sky

Sofia and Miranda: Dunwiddie  
The rich and the rundown  
The big parade goes by

Sofia: What other town has a castle like this  
And a king, six foot two

Roland: Are you saying I'm short?

Sofia: No other place in the entire world  
Can half compare to you

Miranda: Dunwiddie  
You make 'em all postcards

Miranda and Sofia: You crowd, you cramp  
You're still the champ  
Amen For Dunwiddie

Sofia: The shimmer of lamp light

Roland: The pulse

Miranda: The beat

Sofia: The drive

Miranda and Sofia: The village's bright  
As a penny arcade  
It blinks, it tilts, it rings

Roland: To think that we've lived here all of our lives  
And never seen these things

James: Dunwiddie  
The whole world keeps coming  
By bus, by train  
You can't explain  
Their yen for  
Star to be

Amber: Dunwiddie  
Just got here this morning  
Three bucks, two bags  
One me,  
Dunwiddie  
I give you fair warning  
Up there in lights I'll be

James joins in: Go ask the Gershwins or Kaufman and Hart  
The place they love the best  
Though California pays big for their art  
Their fan mail comes addressed to Dunwiddie  
Tomorrow a penthouse  
That's way up high  
Tonight the "Y"  
Why not?  
It's Dunwiddie

All: Dunwiddie  
You're standing room only  
You crowd, you cramp  
You're still the champ  
Amen for  
Dunwiddie


	26. Clover's song for Ivy

**How about another song for Princess Ivy that's not quite as scary as my last tribute to her? I thought maybe Clover could sing this as he's watching Ivy wreak havoc in the castle.**

Clover: She comes on like a rose but everybody knows  
She'll get you in Dutch  
Now you can look but you better not touch  
Poison iv-y-y-y-y, poison iv-y-y-y-y  
Late at night while you're sleepin' poison ivy comes a'creepin'  
Arou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ound  
She's pretty as a daisy but look out man she's crazy  
She'll really do you in  
Now if you let her under your skin  
Poison iv-y-y-y-y, poison iv-y-y-y-y  
Late at night while you're sleepin' poison ivy comes a'creepin'  
Arou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ound  
Measles make you bumpy  
And mumps'll make you lumpy  
And chicken pox'll make you jump and twitch  
A common cold'll fool ya  
And whooping cough'll cool ya  
But poison ivy, Lord'll make you itch!  
You're gonna need an ocean of calamine lotion  
You'll be scratchin' like a hound  
The minute you start to mess around  
Poison iv-y-y-y-y, poison iv-y-y-y-y  
Late at night while you're sleepin' poison ivy comes a'creepin'  
Arou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ound  
Measles make you bumpy  
And mumps'll make you lumpy  
And chicken pox'll make you jump and twitch  
A common cold'll fool ya  
And whooping cough'll cool ya  
But poison ivy, Lord'll make you itch!  
You're gonna need an ocean of calamine lotion  
You'll be scratchin' like a hound  
The minute you start to mess around  
Poison iv-y-y-y-y, poison iv-y-y-y-y  
Late at night while you're sleepin' poison ivy comes a'creepin'  
Arou-ou-ou-ou-ou-ound

La da la da la da  
La da la da la da  
La da la da la da  
La da la da la da


	27. What does Clover say?

**Isiah02 wanted this song for Sofia and Clover, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Sofia could sing it to him either during the events of "Finding Clover" in place of "My Best Friend's Back", or during the parade in "Blue Ribbon Bunny", or maybe when they make up during "Clover Time". The possibilities are endless!**

Sofia: Dog goes "woof"  
Cat goes "meow"  
Bird goes "tweet"  
And mouse goes "squeak"  
Cow goes "moo"  
Frog goes "croak"  
And the elephant goes "toot"  
Ducks say "quack"  
And fish go "blub"  
And the seal goes "ow ow ow"

But there's one sound  
That no one knows  
What does the bunny say?

"Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!"  
What the bunny say?

"Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!"  
What the bunny say?

"Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!"  
What the bunny say?

"Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!"  
What the bunny say?

Big brown eyes  
Twitching nose  
Playing games  
And digging holes  
Tiny paws  
Up the hill  
Suddenly you're standing still

Your fur is gray  
So beautiful  
Like an angel in disguise  
But if you meet  
A friendly horse  
Will you communicate by  
Mo-o-o-o-orse?  
Mo-o-o-o-orse?  
Mo-o-o-o-orse?  
How will you speak to that  
Ho-o-o-o-orse?  
Ho-o-o-o-orse?  
Ho-o-o-o-orse?

What does the bunny say?

"Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow!"  
What the bunny say?

"Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!"  
What the bunny say?

"A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!"  
What the bunny say?

"A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!  
Woo-oo-oo-ooo!"  
What does the bunny say?

The secret of the bunny  
Ancient mystery  
Somewhere deep in the woods  
I know you're hiding  
What is your sound?  
Will we ever know?  
Will always be a mystery  
What do you say?

You're my guardian angel  
Hiding in the woods  
What is your sound?  
(Wa-wa-way-do, wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do, wa-wa-way-do)  
Will we ever know? (Bay-budabud-dum-bam)  
I want to (Mama-dum-day-do) I want to, I want to know!  
(Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do)


	28. Yet another Flying Derby fight song

**How about this classic Beach Boys song as another fight song for Royal Prep's flying derby? We all know that thanks to Sofia in "Just One of The Princes", flying derby is no longer just a prince thing, but how about she and Hugo help James rally the crowd?**

Sofia: When some loud braggart tries to put me down  
And says his school is great  
I tell him right away  
"Now what's the matter buddy  
Ain't you heard of my school  
It's number one in the state"

Amber/Vivian/Cleo/Hildegard: Hey hey take it away, Royal Prep let's fight!

Sofia/Hugo/James: So be true to your school  
(Crowd in bleachers: Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Just like you would to your girl or guy  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Be true to your school now  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Let your colors fly  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Be true to your school  
(Rah rah rah rah rah)

Hugo (dancing with Amber): I got a letterman's sweater  
With a letter in front  
I got for derby and track  
I'm proud to wear it now  
When I cruise around  
The other parts of the town  
I got a decal in back

Sofia/James/Hugo: So be true to your school  
(Crowd in bleachers: Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Just like you would to your girl or guy  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Be true to your school now  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Let your colors fly  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Be true to your school

Amber/Vivian/Cleo/Hildegard: Do it again, do it again, we like it, we like it

(Crowd in bleachers: Rah rah rah rah rah)

James (dancing with Vivian): On Friday we'll be jacked up on our derby game  
And I'll be ready to fly  
We're gonna smash 'em now  
My girl will be working on her pom-poms now  
And she'll be yelling tonight

Sofia/Hugo/James: So be true to your school  
(Crowd in bleachers: Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Just like you would to your girl or guy  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Be true to your school now  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Let your colors fly  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah)  
Be true to your school

Amber/Vivian/Cleo/Hildegard: Push 'em back, push 'em back, way back

(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah) (let your colors...)  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah) (let your...)  
(Rah rah rah rah sis boom bah) (let...)


	29. Sofia defies gravity

**Someone wanted Sofia and Amber to sing this song from Wicked, so enjoy your request! I guess you could think of this as a deleted scene from Just One of the Princes when Sofia and Amber are talking, and Amber's trying to convince Sofia to quit before she gets hurt. And in a way Sofia does defy gravity when she's riding a flying horse.**

AMBER (spoken): Sofia - why couldn't you have just stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!  
(sung) I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!

SOFIA: I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition

BOTH: So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now

AMBER (spoken): Sofia, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:  
(sung) You can still be with Hugo  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted…

SOFIA (spoken): I know:  
(sung) But I don't want it -  
No - I can't want it  
Anymore

Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

AMBER: Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur.

SOFIA: I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down.  
(spoken) Amber, come with me. Think of what we could  
do, together.

(sung) Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Sofia -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em

AMBER: If we work in tandem

BOTH: There's no fight we cannot win  
Just you and I  
Defying gravity  
With you and I  
Defying gravity

SOFIA: They'll never bring us down!  
(spoken) Well? Are you coming?

AMBER: I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this

SOFIA: (Spoken) You too  
(Sung) I hope it brings you bliss

AMBER: I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it

BOTH: I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend:

SOFIA: So if you care to find me  
Look to the western sky!  
As someone told me lately:  
"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!"  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me  
Tell them how I am  
Defying gravity  
I'm flying high  
Defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown!  
And nobody in all of Enchancia  
No prince that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!

AMBER: I hope you're happy!

ROYAL PREP STUDENTS: Look at her, she's wicked!  
Get her!

SOFIA: Bring me down!

ROYAL PREP STUDENTS: No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring her

SOFIA: Ahhh!

ROYAL PREP STUDENTS: Down!


	30. Roland's song for Sofia and Amber

**Sofia2015 suggested this song from Annie, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Roland could sing it to Sofia during her debut ball during Once Upon a Princess, or to Amber after the events of When You Wish Upon a Well.**

Roland: I've made me a fortune  
That fortune made ten  
Been headlined  
And profiled  
Again and again  
But something was missing  
I never quite knew  
That something was someone -  
But who?

My speeches are greeted  
With thunderous acclaim  
At places in Dunwiddie  
Bearing my name  
Yes, something was missing  
Each time I got through  
That something was someone -  
But who?

Who could that someone be?  
How could she make it known?  
Who would need me for me?  
Need me for me alone?  
The world was my oyster -  
But where was the pearl?  
Who dreamed I could find it  
In one little girl  
Yes something was missing -  
But dreams can come true  
That something  
Is no one  
But you

Who would need me for me?  
Need me for me alone  
The world was my oyster  
But where was the pearl  
Who'd dream I would find it  
In one little girl?  
Yes, something was missing  
But dreams do come true  
That something is no one...but you.


	31. The girls are on their own

**Funstories643 wanted this classic song from Les Miserables, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe since in several stories here, Sofia and Cedric have feelings for each other, she could be thinking about him and singing this in her room, or she could sing it about James, since in other stories here, she and James like each other. I also thought Vivian could sing it about James, Amber could sing it about Desmond, or Miranda could sing it even about Roland when they're first getting to know each other. The possibilities are endless!**

Sofia: And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to  
But now the night is near  
And I can make believe he's here

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed,  
And I can live inside my head

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone,  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him,  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain, the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone,  
The river's just a river  
Without him,  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers...

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life,  
I've only been pretending  
Without me,  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him...

I love him...

I love him...

But only on my own...


	32. Another Royal Twin Song

**Funstories643 wanted this song from A Goofy Movie, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe this could be like another royal twin song for James and Amber. I'd also like to thank AquaTurquoise for inspiring me with all those great stories about the royal siblings.**

**Setting: James and Amber are in the garden, playing with Praline and Eddie Monkey (I know now that his name is Freedo, but I didn't know that when I wrote The Secret Love Song, and I'll be sticking with the other name for consistency in future stories).**

Amber: There are times you drive me, shall we say, bananas  
And your mind is missing, no offense, a screw

James: None taken

Amber: Still, whatever mess I land in  
Who is always understandin'?  
Nobody else but you

James: Oh, your moodiness is now and then, bewilderin'  
And your values may be, so to speak, askew

Amber: Gesundheit

James: Thanks  
Who deserves a hero's trophy as we face each cat-a-strophy?  
Nobody else but you

Both: Nobody else buy you  
It's just our luck  
We're stuck together  
Nobody else but you  
Is crazy enough to believe we'll come through

James: So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric

Amber (watching Praline "shimmer" along with the song): And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo

James (spoken, scratching Eddie Monkey on the head): We'll sing Two Tickets to Paradise later, Eddie!

Both: But when life becomes distressin'  
Who'll I be S.O.S'in?

Amber: If you're having trouble guessing, here's a clue  
Though he seems intoxicated  
He's just highly animated  
And he's nobody else but

Both: Nobody else but you  
We've turned into a true-blue duo  
Hard times we've had a few

James: Like we're thrown in the drink

Amber: Like we're tossed outta town

Both: But when I start to sink, then I'd rather go down  
With nobody else but Y-O-U!


	33. A Mermaid-Themed Medley

**A lot of you have asked about Sofia singing something from The Little Mermaid, so enjoy this medley! One song takes place during The Floating Palace when Sofia turns into a mermaid for the first time, another takes place when King Roland was a boy, since he always wanted to see the mermaids that live in Merroway Cove, and the third one, which also takes place during The Floating Palace, takes place after Oona meets Sofia for the first time.**

Part 1

Sofia (after turning into a mermaid for the first time): Ok, get a grip, get the hang of this flipper  
it's like slipping two feet into one big, huge slipper.  
This way left, but which is right?  
Well now I'll be circling in circles all night.  
Oh, so this is forward? No problem

I can't believe I can do this and more,  
to swim in the sea like I walk on the shore.  
Out of my shell, not closed up like a clam.  
Look out sea,  
this is me,  
here I am!

For a moment all of me  
is alive and at home in the sea.  
I'm swirling and twirling so graceful and grand,  
not stubbing my toes, getting stuck in the sand.

For a moment life is cool  
I'm a splash in the world's biggest pool.  
This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be.  
For a moment, just a moment, lucky me.

Roland (still thinking about the mermaids he wanted to see as a child): If only for one moment  
I had shared with you all I know.  
The sea wouldn't be a mystery.  
Oh why did you have to go?

Sofia: Everything's newer  
and brighter and bluer  
and truer to life than before  
watch me soar!

For a moment I can shine  
got a grin and a fin that works fine.  
My fingers are wrinkly and I really don't care  
if all the curls have curled out of my hair.

For a moment I can feel  
all the dreams I've been dreaming are real.  
Wish my family could hear it  
the sea is my song.  
For a moment, just a moment I belong.

Miranda (realizing that Sofia's missing): I will find you, my darling.  
And the moment that I do  
I'll hold you close, my Sofia  
and sing the song of the sea  
with you.  
Sing the song of the sea with you.

Sofia: For a moment, just a moment  
I belong.

Part 2

Young Emmaline: They just don't understand  
It's not enough for me  
Oh, I wish I could show them what I found  
A note in a bottle from a little boy  
And he wonders about mermaids just like I wonder about humans

I found a little bottle  
Bobbing in the water  
Carried on a wave  
Inside there was a note  
That a little boy wrote  
This is what he had to say

Mermaid, mermaid tell me true  
What's it feel like to be you?

What's it like to be a mermaid?  
A little lady from down under the sea  
Do you go to school with fishes?  
Do you have to do the dishes?  
Are you like me?

What's it like to be a mermaid?  
Tell me a little of your life in the blue  
Is there music, are there dances?  
Are there undersea romances?  
Do you wonder from down under like I do about you?

Growing up a daughter  
Of the underwater  
Is like a fantasy  
But I am curious, too  
Dreamin' just like you do  
About the world beyond the beach

Well, here's a mermaid's point of view  
For those of you who wish they knew

What it's like to be a mermaid  
A little lady from down under the sea  
We go dancing with the dolphin  
Riding waves and whale watching  
In the sea breeze

What's it like to be mermaid?  
Well, it's delightful living life in the blue  
But though we go to school with fishes  
Eat from shells instead of dishes  
We're really not so very very different from you

What's it like to be a mermaid?  
Our ways are not as far apart as they seem  
We comb our hair with coral  
Wear a splash of ocean floral  
And we eat weed

What's it like to be a mermaid?  
Well, it's delightful living life in the blue  
We go swimming with the tuna  
In a tropical lagoona  
Chasing manatee and nektons  
But our folks don't understand us  
When we kick up a commotion  
At the bottom of the ocean  
We're really not so very very different from you

Oooh, what's it like to be a mermaid?  
What's it like to be a mermaid?  
Oooh, what's it like to be a mermaid?  
What's it like to be a mermaid?

Gosh, I just remembered.  
Tonight is the mermaid's ball.  
Oh, but I can get ready for that later.  
First, I've got to answer this note I've found.

Part 3

Oona (speaking to Sven back in her shipwreck): Maybe they're right  
Maybe there is something the matter with me  
I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things  
Could be bad

Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?

Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you'd think  
Sure, she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got woozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs? I've got 20!

But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more

I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancing  
Walking around on those  
What do you call 'em? oh, feet!

Flipping your fins you don't get to far  
Legs are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down the  
What's that word again? Street

Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wandering free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

What would I give  
If I could live  
Out of these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick of swimming  
Ready to stand

I'm ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions and get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
What's the word? Burn  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore the shore up above?

Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

(After Oona meets Sofia)

What would I give to live where you are  
What would I pay to stay here beside you  
What would I do to see you, smiling at me  
I don't know when  
I don't know how ,but I know something starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Someday I'll be  
Part of your world

Where would we walk  
Where would we run  
If we could stay all day in the sun  
Just you and me  
And I could be..  
Part of your  
world..[Gets distracted by Wormwood's squawk]

I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Someday I'll be  
Part of your  
World.


	34. James always makes a girl feel wanted

**Someone wanted James to sing this Hunter Hayes song, so enjoy your request! And this is another good song for him to sing to Vivian, don't you think?**

**Setting: Following the events of The Shy Princess, the kids are all in Professor Popov's dance class, and James has volunteered to dance with Vivian for a demonstration, and he starts singing along with the music. Or he could be alone in his room after his duet with her in The Secret Love Song, and he could be singing about how he feels about her.**

James: You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too

'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah  
And you get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the make-up  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight...

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips.  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted

As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

And I just wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted

You'll always be wanted


	35. Clover's rumbly in his tumbly

**Funstories643 asked about a song for Clover, so how about this classic Winnie the Pooh tune? I thought he could be singing it when he's in the garden, or eating any snack.**

Clover: Hum dum de dum, hum dum de dum  
I'm so rumbly in my tumbly  
Time to munch an early luncheon  
Hum dum de dum, dum

Oh, I wouldn't climb a tree  
If a bunny flew like a bee  
But I wouldn't be a bunny then  
So I guess, I wouldn't care then

Bunnies love veggies and I'm a bunny  
So I do care, so I'll go there  
I'm so rumbly in my tumbly  
A time for something crunchy

Oh, I wouldn't climb a tree  
If a bunny flew like a bee  
But I wouldn't be a bunny then  
So I guess, I wouldn't care then

Bunnies love veggies and I'm a bunny  
So I do care, so I'll go there  
I'm so rumbly in my tumbly  
A time for something crunchy


	36. Amber's Jealous Vent

**Funstories wanted this song from the Cinderella musical, so enjoy your request! I thought that Amber could be singing this during the early days of Sofia being a princess, and at Royal Prep, before she introduces her to the magic swing, she vents her frustrations to Hildegard and Cleo.**

Amber: Why should a fellow want a girl like her, a frail and fluffy beauty  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a solid girl like me

Hildegard: She's a frothy little bubble with a flimsy kind of charm  
And with very little trouble I could break her little arm.

Cleo: Oh, oh, why would a fellow want a girl like her, so obviously unusual  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a usual girl like me

Amber: Her face is exquisite I suppose, but no more exquisite than a rose is

Cleo: Her skin may be delicate and soft, but not any softer than a doe's is

Hildegard: Her neck is no longer than a swan's

Amber: She's only as dainty as a daisy

Cleo: She's only as graceful as a bird!

All: So why is the fellow going crazy?  
Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her, a girl who's merely lovely  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a girl who's merely me

Amber: She's a frothy little bubble with a frilly sort of air  
And with very little trouble I could pull out all her hair!

All: Oh, why would a fellow want a girl like her, a girl who's merely lovely  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer a girl who's merely me

What's the matter with the man  
What's the matter with the man  
What's the matter with the man?!


	37. Tilly and Sir Bartelby's wedding song

**Someone wanted Aunt Tilly and Sir Bartelby to sing this song from Barbie's Princess and the Pauper, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe they could sing this at their wedding, and as his gift to them, James could accompany them on the piano, like he did for Roland and Miranda's wedding song.**

AUNT TILLY: Once a lass met a lad  
You're a gentle one, said she  
In my heart I'd be glad  
If you loved me for me

You say your love is true  
And I hope that it will be

SIR BARTELBY: I'd be sure, if I knew  
That you loved me for me

AUNT TILLY: Could I be the one you're seeking?  
Will I be the one you choose?  
Can you tell my heart is speaking?  
My eyes will give you clues

SIR BARTELBY: What you see may be deceiving  
Truth lies underneath the skin

AUNT TILLY: Hope will blossom by believing

BOTH: The heart that lies within

SIR BARTELBY: I'll be yours  
Together we shall always be as one  
If you love me for me

SIR BARTELBY/AUNT TILLY:  
I'll be yours!/Who can say where we'll go,  
Together we shall always/Who can promise that we'll be  
Be as one/But I'll stay by your side

BOTH: If you love me for me  
If you love me for me


	38. Sofia learns to do it

**Someone wanted this song from Anastasia, so enjoy your request! As another deleted scene from Once Upon a Princess, Sofia's still trying to get ready for her debut ball, and she still has a few things to learn, so James and Baileywick offer to give her a few pointers. **

BAILEYWICK: You were born in a kingdom by the sea.

SOFIA: A kingdom by the sea?  
Could it be?

BAILEYWICK: Yes, that's right.  
Learning horseback for the flying derby.

SOFIA: Flying derby? Me?

BAILEYWICK: And the horse...

JAMES: He's purple!

BAILEYWICK: You made faces and terrorized the cook!

JAMES: Threw him in the brook!

SOFIA: Was I wild?

JAMES: Wrote the book!

BAILEYWICK: But you'd behave when King Roland gave that look! (to himself: Unlike James!)

JAMES (to Baileywick): Hey! (to Sofia) Imagine how it was!

BAILEYWICK: Your long-forgotten past!

BAILEYWICK AND JAMES: We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!

SOFIA: All right...I'm ready!

BAILEYWICK: Now, shoulders back and stand up tall

JAMES: And do not walk, but try to float.

SOFIA: I feel a little foolish.  
Am I floating?

BAILEYWICK: Like a little boat!

JAMES: You give a bow.

SOFIA: What happens now?

BAILEYWICK: Your hand receives a kiss!

BAILEYWICK AND JAMES: Most of all remember this:

BAILEYWICK: If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it.

JAMES: Something in you knows it -

BAILEYWICK AND JAMES: There's nothing to it!

BAILEYWICK: Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!

BAILEYWICK AND JAMES: You can learn to do it too!

BAILEYWICK: Now, elbows in and sit up straight

JAMES (slurping stroganoff): And never slurp the stroganoff.

SOFIA: I never cared for stroganoff!

BAILEYWICK: She said that like a royal girl—and James, do you know the phrase 'do as I say not as I do?'

JAMES: The Samovar.

BAILEYWICK: The caviar.

SOFIA: Dessert and then goodnight?

BAILEYWICK AND JAMES: Not until you get this right!

BAILEYWICK: If I can learn to do it

JAMES: If he can learn to do it

BAILEYWICK: You can learn to do it!

JAMES: You can learn to do it

BAILEYWICK: Pull yourself together

BAILEYWICK AND JAMES: And you'll pull through it!

BAILEYWICK: Tell yourself it's easy

BAILEYWICK AND JAMES: And it's true!  
You can learn to do it too!

BAILEYWICK: Next, we learn everyone's names.  
Now here we have Great Goodwin

JAMES: Shot Potemkin

BAILEYWICK: In the Botkin.

SOFIA: Oh!

BAILEYWICK: And grandpa Roland One likes coffee

JAMES: Got it Sofie?

SOFIA: No!

BAILEYWICK: Duchess Matilda

SOFIA: She's...?

JAMES: Short!

BAILEYWICK: Sir Bartelby

SOFIA: Has a... ?

JAMES: Weird voice!

BAILEYWICK: Sir Maxwell

JAMES: Likes to sing and scat.

BAILEYWICK: He's very very good at that.

SOFIA: And I recall his yellow cat!

BAILEYWICK: I don't believe we told her that.

SOFIA: If you can learn to do it,  
I can learn to do it!

BAILEYWICK: Don't know how you knew it

SOFIA: I simply knew it!  
Suddenly I feel like someone new...

BAILEYWICK AND JAMES: Sofia, you're a dream come true!  
If I can learn to do it

SOFIA: If I can learn to do it

BAILEYWICK AND JAMES: You can learn to do it!

SOFIA: You can learn to do it.

BAILEYWICK AND JAMES: Pull yourself together

ALL THREE: And you'll pull through it!

BAILEYWICK: Tell yourself it's easy,

ALL THREE: And it's true -

BAILEYWICK AND JAMES: You can learn to do it,

SOFIA: Nothing to it!

ALL THREE: You can learn to do it too!

**And later on at Sofia's debut ball, where she accepts a dance with James…**

BAILEYWICK: It's one-two-three and suddenly  
I see it at a glance -

She's radiant  
And confident and born to take this chance.

We taught her well.  
We planned it all!  
I just forgot...  
Romance!

Oh, how could I do this?  
How will we get through this?  
I never should have let them dance!


	39. A Post-Enchanted Science Fair Sing Along

**Funstories643 wanted this song from Hairspray, so enjoy your request! I thought that Sofia, Desmond, James, and Vivian could sing this after the events of Enchanted Science Fair as a kind of apology for how they'd been acting. I also thought that maybe after the fair was over, they could tell each other how they felt. Also, for this song, I'd like to thank Niagara14301 for helping with some of the lyrics.**

Desmond: Once I was a selfish fool  
Who never understood  
I never looked inside myself  
But on the outside, I looked good!

Then we met and you made me  
The prince I am today  
Sofia, I'm in love with you  
No matter what you say  
'Cause...

Desmond (with Khalid and Amber doing backup vocals): Without love  
Life is like the seasons with  
No summer  
Without love  
Life is rock 'n' roll without  
A drummer

Sofia, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love  
Sofia, never set me free  
No, I ain't lyin'  
Never set me free, Sofia,  
No, no, no!

James: Living in my castle  
Dark is everywhere you go  
Who'd've thought I'd love a girl  
Who is as pure as winter's snow

Vivian: In my ivory tower  
Life was just a hostess snack  
But now I've tasted chocolate  
And I'm never going back

Vivian &amp; James (with Khalid and Amber): 'Cause without love

James: Life is like a beat that you can't follow

Vivian &amp; James (and Khalid and Amber): Without love

Vivian: Life is Doris Day at the Apollo

Vivian &amp; James (with Khalid and Amber): Darling, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be  
Without love

James: So darling, never set me free

Vivian &amp; James: I'm yours forever  
Never set me free

Vivian &amp; James (with Khalid and Amber): No, no, no!

Desmond: If I'm left without my baby doll  
I don't know what I'll do

Sofia: Desmond, I've got to break out  
So that I can get my hands on you

James: And girl, if I can't touch you  
Then I'm gonna lose control

Vivian: James, you're my brave white knight  
I've found my brown-eyed soul

James/Amber/Khalid: Sweet freedom is our goal

Desmond: Sofia, I wanna kiss ya!

Sofia: Let me out at the next toll!

All: 'Cause without love

James: Life is like a prom that won't invite us

All: Without love

Desmond: Life's getting my big break and laryngitis

All: Without love

Vivian: Life's a '45' when you can't buy it

All: Without love

Sofia: Life is like Mister Cedric on a diet

All: Like a week that's only Mondays  
Only ice cream never sundaes  
Like a circle with no center  
Like a door marked "do not enter!"

Darling, I'll be yours forever  
'Cause I never wanna be...

Without love

Sofia &amp; Desmond: Yes now you've captured me

Khalid and Amber: Without love

James &amp; Vivian: I surrender happily

Khalid and Amber: Without love

Vivian: Oh James

All: Never set me free

Vivian &amp; James: No, no, no

Sofia &amp; Desmond: No, I ain't lyin'

Vivian &amp; James: Never set me free

All: No, no, no  
No, I don't wanna live without

Vivian: Love, love, love

Desmond: Yeah, yeah, yeah

All: Darling, you had best believe me,  
Never leave me without love!


	40. He is Minimus, hear him Roar

**Funstories643 wanted Minimus to sing this Katy Perry song, so enjoy your request! I also thought it was time for Minimus to have his own song (sorry for the long wait, Minimus!). I thought he could be singing this in his mind as he and Sofia are practicing to join the flying derby team.**

Minimus: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am the champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!


	41. A Dreamy Song for Sofia

**Funstories643 wanted this classic Cinderella song, so enjoy your request! I thought this might be a nice song for Sofia when she's dreaming about her new life in the castle. I also thought maybe she could sing this to Gwen after the "Believe in Your Dreams" song in the episode "Gizmo Gwen". **

Sofia: A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling thru  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true


	42. A Princess Sing-Along

**Funstories643 requested this song for all our favorite princesses, so enjoy your request! I'd also like to thank AquaTurquoise for inspiring me with the story "Princess 2 Princess", which is where the majority of the matches came from (Ex: Cleo does Ariel's part and Sofia sings Belle's). I tried to match each princess with their Disney mentor, but some of the Disney princesses didn't make it into the story.**

**Cleo: **There is a world where hope  
And dreams can last for all time  
A wondrous place to go  
You'll know it when your heart finds

**Hildegard: **Hearing our song as old as rhyme  
Hold my hand we're gonna fly  
What a magic ride  
And just a kiss away

**_Princesses: _**If you can dream the wish we're making  
On a star is coming true

**Vivian: **The colors of the wind will lead  
My heart right back to you

**_Princesses: _**Cause if you can dream,  
Reflections in a diamond sky,

**Jun: **Come shining on through

**Amber: **Romance will always be so new  
And love will save the day  
If you can dream

**Vivian: **Someday my prince will come  
It's certain as the sunrise  
One day the slipper fits  
And you see the love in his eyes

**Sofia: **It's the tale as old as time  
There's no mountain we can't climb  
When you're finally mine  
And just a kiss away

**_Princesses: _**If you can dream the wish we're making  
On a star is coming true

**Vivian: **The colors of the wind will lead  
My heart right back to you

**Princesses: **Cause if you can dream,  
Reflections in a diamond sky,  
Come shining on through

**Jun: **Romance will always be so new  
And love will save the day  
If you can dream

**Sofia: **So the story goes  
Never dye the rose

**Hildegard: **There's a whole new world  
Waiting there for us

**Sofia and Amber: **Waiting just for us

**_Princesses: _**If you can dream the wish we're making  
On a star is coming true

**Vivian: **The colors of the wind will lead  
My heart right back to you

**_Princesses: _**Cause if you can dream,  
Reflections in a diamond sky,  
Come shining on through

**Cleo: **Romance will always be so new

**_Princesses: _**And love will save the day, oh  
Love will save the day  
If you can dream

**Cleo: **You can dream


	43. Amber wants to make Sofia Popular

**Funstories643 asked about this song from Wicked for Sofia and Amber, so enjoy your request! I thought that maybe after Sofia's debut ball, where she and Amber are now getting along, Amber could take it upon herself to make Sofia popular with the other kids at Royal Prep. And despite Sofia's objections, we all know Amber's mantra: Bigger is Better!**

AMBER (spoken): Sofia - now that we're friends, I've decided to  
make you my new project.

SOFIA (spoken): You really don't have to do that

AMBER (spoken): I know. That's what makes me so nice!  
(sung): Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know, I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be

Popular! (spoken)

You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce, ooh!  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts

To be popular!  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular!  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll be  
Instead of dreary who-you-were—well are!  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popular - _lar_

La la, la la  
We're gonna make  
You pop-u-lar!

When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!

spoken: Why, Princess Sofia, look at you. You're beautiful.

SOFIA spoken: I...I have to go

AMBER (spoken): You're welcome  
(sung): And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity - Ah!  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not quite as popular  
As me!


	44. Clover and Sofia stick together

**Someone wanted Clover and Sofia to sing this song from Hunchback of Notre Dame 2, so enjoy your request! I thought they could sing this during the end of Finding Clover, or after their fight in Clover Time, or during the parade in Blue Ribbon Bunny. The possibilities are endless!**

**Clover**: I thought you forgot about me.

**Sofia:** That will never happen. I'll always be here for you.

**Clover**: Always?

**Sofia**: Always.

**Clover: **You mean if ever  
I'm in any kind of great big mess or trouble

**Sofia**: I'd be right there  
We'd be a pair

**Clover**: You mean you'll never leave me all alone  
We'll always be a double, we two

**Sofia**: That's the arithmetic  
I'd stick with you

**Clover**: Just say we're hanging by a rope above an evil witch's brew pot  
It's bubbling blue  
With sticky goo  
Our rope gives way and then we crash and make a splash  
Inside her stew pot of glue

**Sofia**: Even if you're sticky slick  
I'd stick with you  
I'm sticking with you (snatches a carrot Clover was reaching for to eat it herself)

**Clover**: Hey, no fair!

**Sofia**: Can't help that, we're stuck together

(Clover yawns)

**Clover**: (Groggily) Best friends

**Sofia**: And we always will be...always  
Through all the thin and thick  
Closer than frack and frick  
We two will do the trick  
I'd stick with you  
Fast as the clock can tick  
I'd be there just as quick  
No one I'd rather pick  
I'd stick with you


	45. Crackle touches the sky

**Funstories643 asked about a song for Crackle, so enjoy your request from Brave! I thought maybe Crackle could sing this as she's thawing the kingdom from the Forever Frost. This might also be a good song for her during any time she and Clover are together.**

When the cold wind is a calling  
And the sky is clear and bright,  
Misty mountains sing and beckon,  
Lead me out into the light.

I will ride, I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky,  
I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky.

Where dark woods hide secrets,  
And mountains are fierce and bold,  
Deep waters hold reflections,  
Of times lost long ago.

I will hear their every story,  
Take hold of my own dream,  
Be as strong as the seas are stormy,  
And proud as an eagle's scream.

I will ride, I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky,  
I will fly,  
Chase the wind and touch the sky.  
And touch the sky.  
Chase the wind, chase the wind.  
Touch the sky.


	46. James and Vivian's Secret Duet

**Funstories643 wanted this song from Phineas and Ferb, so enjoy your request! I thought this could be like a deleted scene from chapter 6 of The Secret Love Song when James runs off, and Vivian starts to put two and two together about her mystery singer. **

**Vivian ****(to herself after James runs off after being unmasked)**: That looked like James! But except for that one time in class, he never sings!

(sings softly) I wanted you to see me,  
But for so long, you were blind  
Now it's time to face tomorrow,  
And leave all that stuff behind  
Of what would our lives have been like,  
If you'd just given me a sign  
'Cause I like you more than every other  
Thing I like combined...

I spent so many school days,  
Hoping something would begin  
I thought that I was over you,  
But here I am again...  
What might have been

**James (singing as he flies back to the castle):** I can't believe that all this time,  
You never said a word  
Although it's possible you did,  
And I just never heard  
I never even noticed,  
I guess I wasn't that alert  
But I must say that, in retrospect,  
You were being quite overt...

And now our endless summer,  
Is finally coming to an end  
I tried to make the most of every day,  
But now the years just seem misspent...  
What might have been

**Vivian**_: _I could've been your girlfriend

**James**_: _We could've had fun playing games  
We might've been an item...

**Vivian**_: _They would've called us "Viviames"

**James**_: _I would've held the door for you,  
I would've called you "Your Highness"

**Vivian**_: _You could've gone up front with me,  
When I was suffering from shyness

(**Other Princesses**_: _Suffering from shyness...)

**Vivian and James**: We could've been together,  
All you had to say was when  
And though I wanted so much more,  
I guess you'll always be my friend...  
What might have been

What might have been

**Vivian**: (sighs) What might have been.


	47. Another Family Sing-Along

**Someone wanted this song from Lady and the Tramp 2, so enjoy your request! I would also like to thank Niagara14301 for inspiring me with the most recent chapter of "Dorrie" for this idea.**

**Setting: Sofia has just returned to the castle after her encounter with Lady Brodeur, and she's worried about how the family will react to her having mind powers.**

Sofia: I'm sorry you have a freak for a daughter.

Roland: Sofia, I can assure you that we don't think of you as that. We love you.

Miranda: And we always will.

Amber: You're family.

James: And we love you very much.

Sofia: Really?

James: Listen, Sof.

(sings): Always there  
To warm you in the winter  
Always there  
With shelter from the rain  
Always there  
To catch you when you're falling  
Always there to stand you up again  
Family...

Amber: By your side  
In seconds if you ask it  
Arms out wide  
To welcome you to stay  
Near enough  
To listen to your heart's song  
Always there to help you on your way  
Family

James: Family

Both: Family

Roland: What is a family?  
Caring and devoted hearts

Miranda: With endless love to share

Roland and Miranda: Love that will follow you everywhere

James: Always there  
To welcome you in winter

Sofia: What is a family?

Roland: Arms out wide  
To welcome you to stay

James: Right by your side

Sofia: Near enough

James and Amber: To listen to your heart's song

Roland: Always there to help you on your way  
Family

James and Amber: Always there

Sofia: Family

Miranda: Family

All: Family


	48. Ths is How the Kids Roll

**Funstories643 asked about this song from Florida Georgia Line, so enjoy your request! I thought that this could be another karaoke song that Sofia, James, and Amber do at the party during The Secret Love Song. And they're happy James is singing in public again.**

**Setting: During the party, while everyone is playing a game of "Tickle the Singer" (with James as the victim; Roland started the whole thing during Heartland), Sofia and Amber are talking.**

Sofia (listening to James laugh as the kids tickle him as he sings): Why are they doing this?

Amber: Sofia, it's all for fun! And aren't you happy James is singing in public again?

Sofia: Well, yes, but-

Amber: They're just playing with him, and that's just how we roll!

(sings) The mix tape's got a little Hank, little Drake  
A little something bumping, thump, thumping on the wheel ride  
The mix in our drink's a little stronger than you think  
So get a grip, take a sip of that feel right  
The truck's jacked up, flat bills flipped back  
Yeah you can find us where the party's at

This is how we roll  
We hanging round singing out everything on the radio  
We light it up with our hands up  
This is how we roll  
And this is how we do  
We're burning down the night shooting bullets at the moon baby  
This is how we roll

Sofia (joins in): Yeah baby this is how we roll  
We rollin' into town  
With nothing else to do we take another lap around  
Yeah holla at your boy if you need a ride  
If you roll with me yeah you know we rollin' high  
Up on and thirty seven needles, windows tinted hard to see though  
How fresh my baby is in the shotgun seat oh  
Them kisses are for me though, automatic like a free throw  
This life I live it might not be for you but it's for me though  
Let's roll!

Sofia and Amber: This is how we roll  
We hanging round singing out everything on the radio  
We light it up with our hands up  
This is how we roll  
And this is how we do  
When the world turns ugly I just turn and look at you baby  
This is how we roll

James (joins in over laughter): Yeah we're proud to be young  
We stick to our guns  
We love who we love and we wanna have fun  
Yeah we cuss on them Mondays  
And pray on them Sundays  
Pass it around and we dream about one day

Amber, Sofia, James: This is how we roll  
We hanging round singing out everything on the radio  
We light it up with our hands up  
This is how we roll  
And this is how we ride  
We slingin' up the mud, cuttin' through the countryside baby  
This is how we roll

Yeah this is how we roll  
This is how we roll  
Yeah this is how we roll  
This is how we do  
We're burning down the night shooting bullets at the moon baby  
This is how we roll  
Yeah this is how we roll


	49. Clover, Mia, and Robin's Hard-Knock Life

**Funstories643 asked about this song from Annie, so enjoy your request! We all know that before Sofia came along, Clover, Mia, and Robin used to help Amber (as stated by Amber in Once Upon a Princess), but she never knew what happened to them before she saw them again with Sofia. This is my own take of how they came to leave her. **

**Setting: Clover, Mia, and Robin get together in Amber's room one last time to vent their frustrations about never being fed or cared for, none of them knowing yet that another princess is on the way.**

CLOVER, MIA, ROBIN: It's the hard-knock life for us!  
It's the hard-knock life for us!

CLOVER: 'Steada treated

MIA AND ROBIN: We get tricked!

CLOVER: 'Steada kisses

MIA AND ROBIN: We get kicked!

ALL: It's the hard-knock life!  
Got no friends to speak of, so  
It's the hard-knock row we hoe!

CLOVER: Cotton blankets

MIA AND ROBIN: 'Steada wool-and silk!

CLOVER: Empty bellies

MIA AND ROBIN: 'Steada full!

ALL: It's the hard-knock life!

CLOVER: Don't it feel like the wind is always howlin'?

ROBIN: Don't it seem like there's never any light?

MIA: Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?

CLOVER AND ROBIN: It's easier than puttin' up a fight.

CLOVER: No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!  
No one cares if you grow...of if you shrink!  
No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy!

ALL: From all the cryin' you would think this room's a sink!  
Ohhhh!  
Empty belly life!  
Rotten smelly life!  
Full of sorrow life!  
No tomorrow life!

MIA: Santa Claus we never see

CLOVER: Santa Claus, what's that?  
Who's he?

ALL: No one cares for you I bet  
When you're Amber's castle pet!  
It's the hard-knock life!

ROBIN: (imitating Amber)  
You'll stay up till this castle shines  
like the inside of the Jewel Room.

CLOVER AND MIA: Yank the whiskers from her chin

ROBIN: Don't eat that!

CLOVER AND MIA: Jab her with a safety Pin

ROBIN: Stop shedding!

CLOVER AND MIA: Make her drink a Mickey Finn

ROBIN: Nobody loves me except my tiaras!

CLOVER AND MIA (mockingly): I love you, Princess Amber!

ROBIN: (imitating Amber) Get to work!  
Strip them beds!  
Scrub that floor!  
I said get to work!  
And I said start NOW!

ALL: It's the hard-knock life for us  
It's the hard-knock life for us  
No one cares for you I bet  
When you're Amber's castle pet  
It's the hard-knock life  
It's the hard-knock life  
It's the hard-knock life!


	50. A New Day for Miranda and Sofia

**Theblindwriter95 asked about this song from The Rescuers, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Sofia and Miranda could sing this during their last day in the village, before they go to the castle.**

Miranda: Come along  
Will there be sunshine shinin'?  
Will we find a silver linin'?  
Come along

Sing a song  
When today becomes tomorrow  
Will we find joy or sorrow?  
Sing a song

Sofia: Is it wrong  
To put all our hopes together  
And wish for somethin' better?  
Is it wrong?

To be loved  
To face the future with another  
Who means more than any other  
Is to be loved

Miranda: We'll paint the gray clouds  
With pretty rainbow hues  
And we'll brush the gloom away  
And save it for a rainy day

Sofia: Rainy day  
Oh, today  
If troubles cast a shadow  
And shadows make the sun afraid to stay

Sofia and Miranda: But it's okay  
'Cause there'll be sunshine shinin'  
And we'll find a silver linin'  
Another day

Tomorrow is another day  
How I hope you'll always stay

**Well, everybody, another installment of "Do You Want to Sing Together" has come to a close. But like this song says, "Tomorrow Is Another Day", and that's when I'm starting the next part! I'm still taking requests and writing your suggestions down, so keep an eye out for the next group of songs!**


End file.
